


Clark Kent and his Kryptonite

by MaskedXinger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, Disguise, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedXinger/pseuds/MaskedXinger
Summary: For once Junmyeon was himself without the fame. Yixing was not in love with a persona. Who could blame Junmyeon for wanting to revel in that feeling as long as possible?





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, I saw this prompt on one of those otp prompt tumblrs and I said to myself, this is Sulay. So here we are! Please leave kudos and comments, and enjoy what I hope will make you smile, laugh and roll your eyes. Maybe also get mildly stressed.

Junmyeon pushed his glasses up his nose and pulled his hood further down as he adopted a brisk pace to the corner shop. He hoped that his jogging clothes with his glasses on made him inconspicuous enough and that his so-called ‘disguise’ was so obvious that people would, at best, think that they saw his doppelganger and no incidents would occur. If Clark Kent could do it, why couldn’t he. Even though at this moment Junmyeon’s hair wasn’t slicked back, he gelled his hair and allowed one of his dark locks to curl at the front between his strong eyebrows, he was the spitting image of Clark Kent.  Screw the casters of Man of Steel for disagreeing!

As Junmyeon opened the door of the corner store, he heard a bell alarming the store clerk that he was here. Other than a call of greeting from the shop clerk, there did not seem to be any sign of life. Not that it was unexpected, in order to shop in peace, Junmyeon had taken to going to the corner store that was a mere ten minute walk from his penthouse, at the dead of the night. Between midnight and three am was the sweet spot to go and satiate his snack cravings without a run in with the paparazzi and their god-awful bazooka cameras and questions. It was a little unfortunate though, Junmyeon would love to have company when he was doing all the boring day to day activities. His interactions with people outside of his tight knit circle of friends, was limited to hair and makeup before shooting a scene.

He browsed the aisles for his favourite honey butter chips. Did they move things around? Junmyeon couldn’t remember. It had been a while since he could afford to go out, not since the overwhelming success of his stint as the lead in the musical, A Man Who Laughs. An actor who had such powerhouse vocals combined with his emotional acting was all that the press could rave about. Junmyeon knew better though. Dispatch loved him in their headlines; however they were lurking in the shadows. His pristine image made him a person of interest, the perfect scandal. No, if he was not attending a schedule or getting a drink or two and laughing over barbeque with Minseok and Kyungsoo, he kept to himself. It was better that way. It was safer that way.

The honey butter chips were on a high shelf, and Junmyeon was struggling to reach them. A hand brushed against his, and grasped the last pack. The same hand then put the pack of honey butter chips in Junmyeon’s hands.

Junmyeon turned and looked up, he didn’t have to strain his neck to see the stranger’s face but it felt like he did. After all, Junmyeon was still an actor, Clark Kent disguise be damned, he had a flair for the dramatics and the voice narrating in his head could afford to be hyperbolic.

His heart stopped. The stranger had dimples and his smile suggested amusement. Wearing a long black coat with white detailing, with the most casual white sneakers and a shopping basket in hand, the man looked like a dream. A domestic, handsome, stylish dream.

“I would have taken those chips for myself, but I admired your tenacity trying to reach them that I could not bear to short change you.” He said, still smiling at Junmyeon, sounding like he wanted to laugh a bit.

Junmyeon could have gotten irritated, told the man that his act of chivalry or whatever he wanted to call it was nothing but empty nonsense and he would have reached the chips eventually but that’s not what happened nor what he considered doing.

Pushing up his glasses once more, he looked up at the man from beneath his eyelashes, his gaze taking up what he hoped was a playful and flirtatious sparkle.

“Well, I love a man who knows better than to get between me and my chips.” He said airily. The shop clerk was watching them forget that they were in an aisle, in public and any mere mortal could see Junmyeon’s questionable flirting skills.

The other man was taken by Junmyeon though. His smile acquired Cheshire like qualities as soon as those words left Junmyeon’s mouth. He stepped a little closer to Junmyeon, the drinks in his basket making clattering noise. The shop clerk shook her head and went back to the counter. If she wanted a telenovela or kdrama she could watch something online.

“Yixing. My name that is.” The man said, holding out his hand for Junmyeon to shake. Junmyeon panicked. Once he said his name his ultra-simple, uber-obvious disguise was ruined. Yixing would realise who he was, how famous he was and recoil. The Kim Junmyeon, world renowned actor was not supposed to be buying snacks at two in the morning. Junmyeon took a deep breath and shook Yixing’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Yixing, I’m Suho.” It was not a lie, he was Suho. He acted as Suho Kim, roommate and garage band member in that one indie film. Yixing told him it was a lovely name and he felt a bit guilty. He felt worse as they both approached the counter and Yixing asked him for his phone number. Junmyeon had felt a moment of glee, he wasn’t that rusty at mingling with others outside his circle and workplace. So his guilt was neither here nor there, Yixing would be fun to talk to. He hoped that Yixing would download line and Kakao like he suggested, the man had confusedly sounded out the words and that was the moment when it clicked to Junmyeon, Yixing was not a Korean name and this man did not come around often. So he could assuage his guilt a little bit, they would probably talk a bit before Yixing went back to wherever.

They parted ways in front of the store, Junmyeon toting his plastic bag with the chips and one of the drinks Yixing insisted he takes and made his way back home. He was barely in his home before he received a text message.

**_To:Suho_ **

**_From: Yixing_ **

**_Hiiiii ^__^ I’ve never traded numbers at a store before. Or even in public? Do you feel special?_ **

****

**_To:Yixing_ **

**_From:Junmyeon_ **

**_T’is an honour Xing, may I call you that?_ **

****

**_To:Suho_ **

**_From:Yixing_ **

**_You can call me anything you like :)sleep well Suho._ **

****

Junmyeon didn’t respond but he did put his phone on his bedside table and lie like a starfish, staring up at the ceiling, revelling in this rush he was getting, butterflies, excitement, interest. He would have to tell Minseok and Kyungsoo about this development. Later though, he did not want to explain that he gave Yixing a fake name, his friends always talked sense to him. He did not want sense.


	2. Flirtatious Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Is Junmyeon a master of misdirection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am starting to prepare you guys for the eventual smut in an upcoming chapter. Setting the tone, creating the scene. But this is not a filler chapter. Important details are shared!

Loneliness had become Junmyeon’s company so long ago that he was almost accustomed to it, nearly unbothered by it. He could eat out alone, with the restaurant workers cooking his BBQ for him whilst couples and families around him cooked the bits of beef or pork and dished out all the side dishes from Kongnamul Muchim to Gaji Namul. A promenade in a park helped him clear his head, despite all the couples laughing at their inside jokes and making goofy faces to tease one another. Junmyeon had been alone for a very long time, they say that the road of an artist can be lonely. He thinks, actors are a type of artist and he is definitely lonely. Most of the time it didn’t bother Junmyeon that he was his own because his dramas, movies and musicals were so demanding, that he did not have time to think about it.

But then he would be out with Kyungsoo and his husband Chanyeol, or Minseok and his boyfriend Sehun and it hit him so hard that they had lovers, significant others to share special moments with. From Blue Dragon awards to debuting on theatre stages, they had someone cheering them on, and they had someone to love and celebrate in return. Junmyeon saw the secret language that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shared, he saw how Minseok’s hands would linger on Sehun as Sehun blushed and he realised that he had longed to be accompanied romantically for so long that he had practically forgotten that he wanted to be amorous with someone just like his friends were. When he was in the army it was worse. Everyone had someone they were going home to except Junmyeon. Sure he had his famlily, and he had his friends to look forward to seeing again but it was not the same. There was no one for him to hug and kiss when he returned, no one for Junmyeon to keep up all nights retracing the reactions of their skin as goose bumps rose beneath his fingertips and panted in their ears or to keep up all night talking about what he missed as they lay on the shared mattress, legs tangled up together and foreheads sweaty.

He did not feel all that lonely anymore talking to Yixing. That morning after their encounter in the convenience store, Junmyeon found himself reaching for his phone at 5 am to bid Yixing a good morning. Yixing had quickly responded with a photo of his milky tea and breakfast bagel, the message beneath exclaiming that Junmyeon was awake as early as Yixing was. Junmyeon vaguely mentioned work and Yixing told him he was a writer and had come to Seoul for a change of scenery. Plus, he had friends there so he did not need to worry about getting lost. Enamoured, Junmyeon had all kinds of questions about Yixing. Were his books only in Mandarin? How did he get into writing? Was Junmyeon talking to a celebrity? Yixing sent him a series of eye rolling emojis after this. Apparently he wrote under another name- Zhang Jiashuai; and he was not very into panels so very few people knew what he looked like. For some reason, Yixing’s audience liked the mysterious aura that shrouded him, decided what he looked like for him, so whilst Yixing did not make his identity a secret, most people liked not knowing him and frankly? Yixing preferred that too.

This was Junmyeon’s chance. His chance to tell Yixing that he understood the yearning for the freedom that being a nobody could afford him. Before he could excitedly type this, Yixing had sent him another message.

****

**_To: Suho_ **

**_From:Yixing_ **

**_Say, Suho, can I have a photo for your contact? I don’t want you to be a faceless presence in my life ;)_ **

Junmyeon felt panic seize him. In the dim lights of the store and in the dead of the night, Yixing barely saw his face. He had already seen that Yixing does not like the spotlight, would Yixing not pull away from him once he saw his face clearly and stop talking to him? Or worse, was Yixing like those wretched Dispatch reporters who would do anything for a scoop and actually tricking Junmyeon so that he could print their conversations to gain the attention of the general public? The former could be solved by one of his selfies where he wore his face masks and if the latter were true…. It was already too late.

He felt a bit reckless, a thrill that could only come from doing something potentially dangerous. That Minseok and Kyungsoo could not talk him out of because when they tried to snatch his phone when he cheesed a little too hard that morning, getting his hair and makeup done, promptly receiving a scolding from the makeup artist, he held onto it tightly and kept it close to his chest.

**_To:Yixing_ **

**_From:Junmyeon_ **

**_*Image Attached* Here. Now send me one of you too. Don’t think that you can remain faceless mister Zhang Jiashuai Yixing_ **

Junmyeon had sent Yixing a photo of him with his face mask and clear glasses on. That one lock of hair was down, one of his favourite selfies ever. Nothing could have prepared him for Yixing’s selfie in response. He gasped and dropped his phone, earning him a pinch from the exasperated makeup artist. Minseok picked his phone for him, his own hair and makeup done because he wasn’t squirming so much like Junmyeon. He glanced at the screen, which still had Yixing’s selfie open and smirked as he gave Junmyeon back his phone. Kyungsoo watched carefully from his own chair as a blush crept up Junmyeon’s neck.

Yixing was so hot goodness gracious. He had on a red hoodie, and he angled his face as he bit his lip. He had light brown eye makeup and something written on his neck. Dear Lord, Junmyeon wanted him so bad. His phone buzzed with another message.

**_To: Suho_ **

**_From: Yixing_ **

**_Seems like you’re more faceless with your glasses and mask Mr Suho. Colour me intrigued, have dinner with me tonight._ **

Fuck it. Yixing was handsome and interesting and was not a dispatch photographer. He accepted Junmyeon’s vague answers about working in entertainment, probably assuming that Junmyeon was bound by a non-disclosure contract and thus could not get into more detail. The problem still remained that The Kim Junmyeon could not be seen being wined and dined by a mystery man…

**_To:Yixing_ **

**_From:Junmyeon_ **

**_I would love to be entertained by you for the evening. I hope you aren’t planning to make some kind of spectacle though._ **

Kim Junmyeon, king of subtlety. King of disguises and misdirection. Yixing couldn’t draw too much attention to them now, but his message was still coy and flirtatious. The perfect balance.

**_To:Suho_ **

**_From:Yixing_ **

**_Restaurants let you reserve private dining rooms for a reason Mr Suho. Dress up please, and remember to bring a coat._ **

**_To: Yixing_ **

**_From:Suho_ **

**_It’s a date._ **

His makeup and hair was finally done and whilst Junmyeon still had no one to go home to, he had plans beyond snacking on honey butter chips and binging Netflix originals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is still Suho huh? But for how long and uhh, he likes Yixing's face.... Lets see how their dinner goes. Catch you in the next chapter and remember, kudos, comments and constructive criticism is welcome and you can find me on twitter @MaskedXinger :D


	3. Primp and Preen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon wants to be a dream tonight. Its time for Junmyeon to get ready to have dinner with Yixing and maybe he needs some back up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time writing this chapter its a little longer and detailed so I am happy that my weekend writing was fruitful!

Junmyeon had gone through his day of filming in a bit of a daze. Before Minseok and Kyungsoo could stop him he was wrapping his long woollen striped scarf from a fan several times around his neck and shrugging on his tan Chesterfield coat before he rushed to the door and put on his shoes, out in no more than ten minutes after telling the filming staff that they had done well.

Minseok would probably tell Kyungsoo about Yixing’s selfie. That is, if he had not already. Junmyeon would have loved to keep Yixing a secret for longer than, well, a day, hide himself from possible judgement or awful pity but of course he could not manage or get even that. At least the universe gave him dinner with a handsome man that liked Kim Junmyeon the person and not The Kim Junmyeon, prolific actor.

Junmyeon felt warm when he remembered how Yixing told him to dress up and how in between scenes that day, Yixing asked for his address. The worry of being inconspicuous off of his shoulders, Junmyeon had one focus as he tried to resist running red lights. He wanted to look good. No, he didn’t want to just look good. Junmyeon wanted to be alluring, provocative, intriguing…. Fuck it he wanted to be sexy, sensual and sultry too. He had a couple of hours before Yixing arrived to pick him up at 7. Junmyeon had to laugh about how apologetic Yixing had been about changing their initial plan to meet wherever Yixing had planned to entertain Junmyeon for the evening.

**_To:Suho_ **

**_From:Yixing_ **

**_I am borrowing my friend’s car and he won’t stop making fun of me ://_ **

Junmyeon pressed the elevator so many times, much to the chagrin of the doorman who wasn’t used to seeing him this excitable in the late afternoons. The doors opened and Junmyeon rushed in, pressing the button for his penthouse.

He was not as energised when he took of his shoes at his door and put on his slippers. What was he supposed to wear to impress Yixing? Dear Lord, he sounded like those casting agents who asked all the women auditioning to be the impossible, the quintessential manic pixie dream girl. At least his desire to display his sexual prowess and attractiveness was not paradoxical. Junmyeon was just a little rusty. “Dress up” is an extremely loose requirement.

Internalising a sigh, he plopped on his bed, phone in hand and opened up the Kakao groupchat with over 107 unread messages, probably Minseok and Kyungsoo nagging him for all but diving into his car and leaving them in the dust.

**_To: Blue Dragon Inc_ **

**_From: Junmyeon_ **

**_First Date Tonight. I am requesting reinforcements, I have nothing to wear._ **

 

**_To: Blue Dragon Inc_ **

**_From:Kyungsoo_ **

**_*GASPS* Junmyeon?! Fancy seeing you here! Glad to know you remember us when you need us, only. Don’t want to have drinks but have time to beg for fashion advice so you can ditch us again_ **

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo was one to talk. He and Chanyeol were always wrapped up around each other like octopuses, and Kyungsoo brought him everywhere with him. Or worse, Kyungsoo would say he had plans to spend the night riding Chanyeol’s face and could not meet up. Besides, Kyungsoo dressed like a grandpa, the person that he really wanted was Minseok, Minseok who was naturally flirtatious, Minseok who could do killer eye makeup because he loved dressing up for TVXQ. Not Kyungsoo and his overactive sex life, judging Junmyeon before Junmyeon even had the chance to tell him and Minseok that his name was Suho now. Yes, Junmyeon fucked up and he better pray that there are no cameras lurking when Yixing picks him up or when they arrive who-the-fuck knows where because Junmyeon might have to duck, or hide his face. And then poor Yixing, handsome and smart Yixing would worry and he would be forced to confess that he was The Kim Junmyeon. Maybe this was a bad idea. Junmyeon was only two days deep into this and it was already a nightmare. He could still cance-

His doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts, his gc having been long forgotten, had it been fifteen minutes or forty minutes? Junmyeon certainly could not for the life of him tell you. Hopping of his bed and shuffling towards his door, Junmyeon wondered who on his authorised guests list could possibly have come at such an inopportune moment. Please don’t let it be his mother, she kept asking when he was bringing home a boyfriend. Them adopting children at any time did not stop her from ageing didn’t Junmyeon know? He needed a HUSBAND so that she could have GRANDCHILDREN. Junmyeon breathed a sigh of relief when he looked through the keyhole. Minseok came, and he brought his stylish boyfriend with him. Junmyeon was going to look so good for Yixing.

Opening his door, both Minseok and Sehun found themselves being yanked in. Sehun offered a shy smile, in recent months it wasn’t often that Junmyeon looked this grateful to see him, he could not even offer a playfully bratty greeting. It is okay though, Minseok looked smug enough for the both of them.

“So, Junmyeon, tell me about this date of yours.” Minseok walk passed Junmyeon like he was in his own house, making his way to Junmyeon’s bedroom, where his walk-in closet also was. Sehun followed after him, carrying a couple of bags. Trust Minseok to make his six foot something, uninvited boyfriend do all the heavy lifting for him whilst he antagonised Junmyeon and scrutinised his wardrobe.

So Junmyeon told him. He described how he met Yixing, that Yixing is a Pullitzer prize winning novelist, the first Chinese person to win one no less, he told them how he was Suho and they simply listened.

As he finished he expected judgement. Maybe pity. Definitely exasperation. He did not expect Minseok and Sehun to share a glance with one another and burst out laughing though. He could not even be outraged because that was the last reaction he anticipated. In fact boisterous laughter that had Sehun clutching his stomach and Minseok standing over him, smacking his thigh was not even an option.

Rouge painted his cheeks, almost a deep purple, spreading down his neck to his shoulders. Junmyeon knew that he was desperate and it was humiliating to recount his story and his half-baked lie that could easily be ruined if Yixing was not on a break from watching television. Something about the Korean being too fast since he wasn’t used to speaking it and about not letting movies and dramas interfere with his writing inspiration. Small mercies from the universe, a sign even, that Junmyeon and Yixing were meant to work out.

“Of all the fake names….. You chose one where your face can pop up since your Suho character is the most famous one?!”Minseok gasped out. Uh oh. Junmyeon had not thought of that.

“Ehhhh as funny as this is he has nothing to worry about. He told Yixing that he was in entertainment and Yixing did not even attempt to press him!” Sehun shrugged, although he was also struggling to breathe from laughing so hard. His statement gave Minseok a pause. Junmyeon and Minseok shared a look of disbelief. Junmyeon was foolish. Junmyeon was an idiot. Junmyeon was a clown and needed to buy a clown car.

“I did not think of it that way. I may have overcomplicated it and thought I made this huge lie.”

“I mean you kind of did make a big lie by omission because you’re Suho but you are _not_ Suho.” Minseok, the voice of reason said. He gestured towards Sehun to open the smaller bags that he had dropped snickering at Junmyeon. In those bags were all kinds of makeup and hot irons and other instruments that Junmyeon could not for the life of him place.

“You said sensual and provocative. A little eyeliner and hair gel will do wonders for the rest of your outfit. I have to tell you Junmyeon,that you need to go shopping. How are you supposed to become Yixing’s muse tonight with this nonsense?” Minseok sighed. Junmyeon was affronted. They were friends with Grandpa Kyungsoo, whose messages to Blue Dragon Inc were being ignored, what did Minseok take him for? It is not like Junmyeon had anywhere to go or anywhere to be for a very long time, of course his wardrobe was simple.

“Luckily we brought you something!” Sehun winked at him. Fantastic, the playful (and _annoying!_ ) Sehun was back. Why had Junmyeon been so happy and excited to see him anyways?

He let himself to be pushed to sit in front of his dresser and allowed Minseok and Sehun to work their magic.

He revelled in the compliments they gave him for his healthy, dewy skin and let Minseok tangle his fingers in his hair whilst Sehun refused to show him what they were putting him in. Junmyeon just took his word for it that Yixing’s jaw would definitely drop and between his attire, glittery black eyeliner and mascara, coral lipstick, gelled hair with the one lock pulled down and peachy cheeks ( _both kinds of cheeks *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*, Sehun got smacked for that_ ), the writer wouldn’t know what hit him.

Junmyeon allowed himself to be pushed into a bathroom to change. He was questioning for nothing. Sehun and Minseok both had amazing taste. There was a royal blue silk shirt and black slacks to wear with a black velvet blazer. Sehun had chosen his patent leather brogues with the white soles and his white gold chain and trusty Rolex watch. Junmyeon slowly put everything on and looked at himself in the mirror. He had buttoned the silk shirt all the way up but feeling up for a more risqué look, a couple of the first buttons were undone and his chain was lying against his naked chest. The velvet of his blazer was as soft to touch as it looked and his slacks fitted nicely, making his ass look a little plump. Minseok had done wonders with his hair and makeup. His eyes sparkled, competing with the glitter of his liner, his lips ( _“Fenty Beauty Mattemoiselle”_ Minseok had helpfully supplied) looked so kissable which according to Sehun, is what Robyn Rihanna Fenty would have wanted. But best of all, Junmyeon’s Clark Kent hair was absolutely flattering. He slid on his clear glasses and could not help but smile a little bit. He had combatted feeling undesirable for so long, and was embarrassed by his eagerness to connect with Yixing but as he looked into the mirror he felt ready, ready for a night of fun. He picked up his shoes which he presumed would look good, Junmyeon hated it when people walked around his pristine penthouse in their dirty shoes and made his way out of the bathroom.

He was met by flashes of light from Minseok’s smartphone and Sehun whistling and looking chuffed at his styling skills.

“Sending this to the groupchat, Kyungsoo complained that he wanted to come too he was just pulling your leg and now he feels like we have left him out.” Minseok offered as explanation, Junmyeon could not help but smile. It really felt like old times when he, Minseok and Kyungsoo would be together, back when Kyungsoo needed to be convinced to ditch the argyle sweaters for his dates with Chanyeol or Minseok trying on different things for his first dates with Sehun. Junmyeon got to experience it too and surprisingly, his friends had time to witness it. He did not share with them, but Junmyeon would tell Yixing about the Suho thing that very night. It was still early to be honest and hopefully he would have a chance to tell Yixing why he did it, and they could move past this. Sehun had really put things into perspective, he had been honest about everything else and the Suho thing technically was not a lie. Two days and Junmyeon had fallen so hard. Hopefully when Yixing’s eyes light up with recognition at the name, he would still love Kim Junmyeon and the fact that Suho was The Kim Junmyeon would not make him pull away.

His phone buzzed.

**_From: Yixing_ **

**_To: Suho_ **

**_Hey I am downstairs now, hope that you are ready to rock and roll_ **

Junmyeon clutched his keys and his coat and put his shoes on at the door. As expected, the shoes were a perfect fit, he had done well putting a full length mirror next to his door. He reminded Sehun and Minseok to lock his door using the passcode, and forbade overconsumption of his snacks. He had hopes that that night he may not return, but in case he does, they better not be there. Ignoring Sehun’s hoot and hollers, he shut the door behind him and went to the elevator. This time there was a different doorman who lacked any curiosity whatsoever about where he was going. Yixing was at the car parked in front, a vintage car of some kind. Junmyeon let the glass doors be opened for him and made his way to Yixing.

Yixing opened a car door for Junmyeon and Junmyeon felt his heart melting. He did not get the chance to take a close look at what Yixing was wearing but he did catch a whiff of Yixing. Yixing smelt like buttercream and spice an unexpected but warm scent and Junmyeon had to resist the urge to try and smell Yixing again as Yixing made his way to the driver’s seat.

Yixing reached behind them and handed Junmyeon a bouquet of flowers, some of which Junmyeon could not identify.

“You look handsome Suho. I hope you aren’t allergic to flowers I wanted to surprise you.” Yixing gave him a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head, his dimples making an appearance. Junmyeon was touched and this polite Yixing he was seeing that was so loud over text was endearing. Junmyeon leaned over and kissed Yixing on the cheek.

“These are perfect Yixing thank you. I’m ready for dinner!” He smiled at Yixing who returned it.

“My friend’s parents actually own this restaurant, I hope you worked up an appetite.” Yixing told him, starting the car. As they drove away from the apartment building, Junmyeon felt a contentment descend upon him. The night was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is finally going to be honest. Lets wish him all the best. Please anticipate the next chapter :D And remember @MaskedXinger on twitter dot com and curious cat!


	4. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner arrives and Junmyeon has something to tell Yixing. Yixing surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello xingtober is going super well, and in this chapter we set the scene. I laughed a little and everyone will see why when they have read, I crack myself up. Constructive criticism and kudos are welcome as always :D

Junmyeon was big on signs and symbolism. With all his questionable decisions, the universe had decided to allow him to be with Yixing anyways. He looked at his bouquet; Yixing had told him all the flowers in it. The bouquet had gerbera daisies, violet and coral roses, mauve carnations, peonies, ranunculus and Casa Blanca lilies. Yixing coyly told him that all the flowers had special meanings, Yixing had selected each flower himself for the colourful bouquet. And if all went well that evening and Junmyeon was _good_ Yixing was willing to indulge him with all the answers that his heart desired. Junmyeon loved hearing the excitement in his voice as he explained that back in Changsha his mother and grandmother would teach him about their beautiful garden. They would point at flowers and share stories with Yixing about what they symbolised and how these colourful petals had become parts of their lives, tangible versions of tales of their pasts. Yixing had made the right decision to be a writer. Junmyeon was riveted, invested in every word, and every sharp intake of breath. He laughed about Yixing treading mud in the house and cried about the first plant Yixing had tended to being eaten by birds hence making Yixing hate anything with beaks.

Junmyeon believed in signs so when they pulled up to the restaurant for the evening and it was Viva Polo, the restaurant of Chanyeol’s parents, he knew that his decision to tell Yixing the truth later on was the right one. Their lives were intertwined, more than either of them knew and the fact that Yixing’s friend was the husband of Kyungsoo’s friend? It was the sign, Junmyeon needed to believe that the honesty that he would exercise was worth it.

Used to famous people, Viva Polo had strict rules that made them disliked by media but appreciated by patrons and public figures alike. Junmyeon need not worry about jumping into a bush because he saw a bazooka camera because Viva Polo had won too many lawsuits for Dispatch and Associates to be willing to break rules and invade privacy for a blurry photo or two. And knowing that Yixing had reserved a private dining room for them? This was the perfect place for a first date.

Yixing was a perfect gentleman. As he parked the car he went round the door and opened it for Junmyeon. Junmyeon left his flowers on the seat of the car and placed his hand on the arm that Yixing had proffered to him.

They slowly went up the steps and luckily, or unluckily, Chanyeol was overseeing the Viva Polo staff as a manager on behalf of his parents who had other business matters to attend to that very evening.

“So this is the date that you would not give me the name of Xing? Is this the infamous Suho?” He said with a smirk on his face, giving Junmyeon an amused glance as the name ‘Suho’ rolled off of his tongue. Junmyeon would have been mortified had he not been planning to tell Yixing his real name so instead of a blush, Chanyeol received a steely glance and slight bow from Junmyeon.

“Good to see you again Chanyeol.”Junmyeon said in what he hoped was an airy and light voice.

“Oh you two know each other?! What a small world, I borrowed his car to pick you up actually,” Yixing sounded delighted. “Chanyeol, please take us to the private dining area that I reserved.”

“Right this way.” Chanyeol lead them down the hall and Junmyeon could not help but feel flattered when he realised that Yixing had made arrangements for the room’s deco and arrangement. The lights were dimmed and vanilla scented candles were strategically placed around the room. The table already had two chairs facing each other and gymnopedie numero 3 could be heard playing faintly in the background. Yixing, once again, being a gentleman pulled open a chair for Junmyeon to take a seat and sat opposite him.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, both of them had forgotten that he was there as they exchanged soft smiles.

“I will send someone to take your orders. Here are the menus, our daily specials are written on the last page. Everything is a la carte of course.” He told them brandishing menus to them.

Junmyeon was starting to feel a bit skittish. Should he confess now or after dinner? How would Yixing react? Was it that big a deal considering Chanyeol and Sehun’s reactions to the situation? Had Junmyeon overcomplicated things? What to do… What to do….

Yixing made the decision for him.

“Suho what is wrong? You look a bit flushed. Is it the candles? We can put them out and brighten the lights if you want!” Yixing questioned in rapid succession.

“The candles are fine. I just have something to tell you and I do not have a single clue or idea where I should begin.” Junmyeon began. Yixing nodded supportively and put his hand on top of Junmyeon’s, stroking lightly with his thumb, making Junmyeon shiver delightfully.

“My name is not Suho. Well it is but it is not.” Yixing’s thumb stopped stroking but he did not pull his hand away. He did not look furious or saddened either, his face was one of pure confusion.

“What do you mean ‘it is but it is not’ is it some kind of nickname?” Yixing asked carefully, trying not to intimidate Junmyeon.

“I told you I work in entertainment. But I was not completely honest, I’m not a manager or something, I’m an actor. I used the name of one of my character’s to introduce myself because I knew that even though you may not be very familiar with my face, you would recognise my name. I liked that you did not know me in that sense so I let you keep calling me Suho.” It was finished. Well almost.

“My name is Kim Junmyeon.” There it was. This was the final blow, the ball was now in Yixing’s park.

“Forgive me, who did you say you were?” Junmyeon was not expecting this.

“Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.” He repeated slowly. Yixing continued to give him a blank stare.

“Glory Days?” No reaction.

“Rich Man?” A shake of Yixing’s head.

“The Last Kiss? The Man Who Laughs.” Yixing’s face brightens. There he goes.

“Brilliant books! I didn’t know that Korean theatre remade them!” Yixing exclaimed. Wait, what?

 “Yixing. Do you not know me? Do you recognise none of these?” Junmyeon was flabbergasted.

“No clue, sorry. I’m glad that you told me your real name, I found it strange that your name was the guardian, no offense Junmyeon is just a nicer name.” Yixing said brightly. He started stroking Junmyeon’s hand again with his thumb and this time Junmyeon felt warm. Embarrassed but relieved, he let Yixing go through the menu and asked if Junmyeon knew what he wanted. Yixing could not decide between chicken pesto pasta and steak with fries and mushroom sauce. Yixing was indecisive, the classic issue that Libras had. Yixing was a Libra did Junmyeon know his sign? Junmyeon was a Gemini? Yixing gave a sage, knowing nod. What was he getting to eat? Should Yixing buzz for a waiter now?

They buzzed and instead of a waiter came Chanyeol with an apron on. He probably came to be nosy and see if Junmyeon was still Suho or if he gave up the ghost already.

“Junmyeon is ordering for us, all I have to say is bring us your best wine.” Yixing squeezed Junmyeon’s hand again. Junmyeon asked Chanyeol to get them both his usual as well as a platter of cold meats and sun dried tomatoes dipped in olive oil. Chanyeol looked disappointed that he was not going by Suho already. Served him right! Kyungsoo, Minseok and Sehun would have very little information to glean from him.

As Chanyeol repeated the order, Junmyeon jumped. Yixing’s foot was running up and down his leg as he clutched at his hand. Yixing was almost expressionless. Fuck being a good writer, with a poker face like that whilst he felt up Junmyeon, Yixing would probably make a phenomenal actor. Chanyeol left but Yixing did not make to move out of Junmyeon’s space. Hesitantly, Junmyeon used his free leg to mimic Yixing’s movements and got a wolfish grin in response. Leaning in, Yixing spoke.

“So Mr Kim Junmyeon, I’m clearly uncultured for not knowing you. Tell me how you got into acting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yixing didn't even recognise the name and Junmyeon was in agony for nothing FHJSDJHVFJBNVERERNVIUEHRIUG, sorry. Anyways can't wait for next chapter (*COUGHS* SEXY TIMES, who said that?) Don't forget to leave kudos and comments I really love talking to y'all :* until next update my lovelies


	5. Laws Of Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push, pull and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii. Sorry this chapter took so long but I wanted to be completely satisfied with the ahem sexy times and also the flow of the plot as a whole. Comments and kudos are encouraged :D

Yixing made good company. Not only was he excellent at telling stories, but he was attentive and his gaze was expressive. Junmyeon found himself getting carried away telling Yixing stories from his university days such as the theatre couch. Yixing had a dorky, completely goofy laugh, one which involved snorting and high pitched gasps. Objectively, it was one of if not the most hideous laughs Junmyeon had ever heard in the entirety of his life and it was fantastic to see that Yixing, the handsome and effortlessly flirtatious man had his own so called flaw. His laughter was contagious, full bodied and shoulders shaking. It was inevitable that Junmyeon would let out a snicker of his own as tears of mirth gathered in Yixing’s eyes. Junmyeon’s story about his dog actually eating his assignment is not all that amusing; the way Yixing is struggling to stop laughing makes him seem like a comedian of sorts.

Yixing did not hold back from flirting either. Throughout the evening he maintained a type of closeness to Junmyeon and kept complimenting him too. Yixing pouted when he realised that he could not feed Junmyeon a forkful of his food because they had the same thing. It was cute and Junmyeon felt a little brave so he pushed the candles aside thankful that they had already been put out, he had to be quick, and gave the pouty man a quick peck at the corner of his mouth before he quickly sat back down and shoved ravioli in his mouth, moment of bravery having passed and unable to look Yixing in the eye. Yixing laughed his silly laugh and raised his wine glass to Junmyeon.

Of course the night was already drawing to an end, far too soon. Yixing had smacked Junmyeon’s hand out of the way when the time to pay arrived, his sentiments of being slighted being written all over his face. Yixing was doing the wine and dine thingy in case Junmyeon had not noticed!

Yixing helped Junmyeon put on his coat, it had gotten so much colder whilst he and Yixing spent hours long after they had finished their bottle of wine and dessert. It was now an icy chill. Yixing hummed as he cranked up the heater in the car and backed out of his parking at Viva Polo.

The entire ride back to Junmyeon’s place he wrung his hands and tried to keep laughing with Yixing but it was difficult. Yixing found him alluring, that much was evident, nevertheless it was apparent that Yixing was letting Junmyeon set the pace. Junmyeon found himself enchanted by the shape and movement of Yixing’s pinkish lips. They looked soft and Yixing’s bottom lip was so plump. He was not hearing the words coming out of those lips but he was staring with intent at them. Junmyeon saw Yixing’s mouth pull into a mischeivious and cheeky smile.

“As much as I enjoy having your undivided attention on me, we’re here Junmyeon.” Junmyeon felt himself burn up as Yixing interrupted his stupor. He had always been too transparent, that is what made his flirting skills borderline cringe. As he pulled at the lapels of his blazer and searched for words Yixing reached to the back and handed him back his bouquet from earlier before stepping out of the car to open the door for Junmyeon. Concluding that words were not what he needed, with his coat and flowers in hand he accepted the arm Yixing gave him. Taking a deep breath he continued to hold on to Yixing’s arm even as he was out of the car and looked into his eyes to see if he was reading the energy between them properly.

Yixing looked right back at him, his brown eyes waiting, wondering and hoping. Junmyeon started to lean in and slowly close his eyes and although he could not see it, Yixing mirrored his movements, tilting and lowering his head to meet Junmyeon’s lips in a kiss as soft as the brush of snowflakes during a snow storm and radiating warmth. It was just a small taste but Junmyeon could not lean in for another one, they were still outside.

“Would you like to come up Yixing?” He asked instead. Yixing smiled back.

“Lead the way Junmyeon.”

Walking past the security guard was the easy part. Sharing an elevator with other neighbours who spent the night out was not. The situation was vexatious, Junmyeon wanted to glue himself to Yixing’s side which would cause awkwardness so he had to wait. He had to ignore the thick and heavy tension in the atmosphere.

Junmyeon almost pulled Yixing’s arm out of its socket in his rush to get out of the elevator on his floor and Yixing stumbled after him rather ungracefully all the way to his door. Junmyeon repeatedly got his passcode wrong in his haste to open the door and almost opted to try opening it manually when it finally opened. Yixing pressed against his back and they both giggled as they got in.

When the door was shut, Yixing did not even give Junmyeon the chance to hang up his coat and take out his phone and keys. He slid his hands on Junmyeon’s hips and stepped closer, whilst Junmyeon was taking steps back until he was backed up against his front door.

Yixing looked him in the eye and then allowed his eyes to trail down to Junmyeon’s lips. One hand remained on Junmyeon’s hips and the other caressed his face, thumb hooking beneath his chin. Yixing let his eyes return to Junmyeon’s own onyx orbs and bit his lip before leaning in again, closer and closer. Junmyeon’s eyes fell shut but before the distance between their lips could become virtually non-existent, Yixing teasingly tapped his nose with his own in an eskimo kiss and moved his head back when Junmyeon tried to kiss him. A whine rose in the back of Junmyeon’s throat before Yixing brought his face closer once more. Their lips met again, sweet with the light taste of wine they had shared, a fleeting press of their lips together. They did not pull apart for long before Yixing pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s once more, this kiss a bit wetter than the last, an audible smack when they pulled apart.

Junmyeon took initiative this time and pulled Yixing’s head down to his in an open mouth kiss. Their lips moved together and at some point their tongues intertwined. Rather than a fight for dominance, it was a passionate dance where they memorised the inside of each other’s mouths, familiarised with every nook and cranny and retraced their steps as they twisted and turned. The need for air burned their lungs and they continued to speed towards their needs to break apart but, oh now Junmyeon had his hands yanking painfully at Yixing’s hair, and Yixing had an iron grip on his waist. Junmyeon felt Yixing move a hand again as they tried to mould themselves together and gasped as one of Yixing’s hands grabbed at his ass, breaking the kiss. A string of saliva connected his lips to Yixing’s as they panted for air, the oxygen rushing to their heads making them light headed.

He felt blood make its journey south whilst Yixing continued to massage his ass with one hand, the other resting on his waist. Junmyeon ran his hand up and down Yixing’s abdomen and he yanked him forwards. Yixing was hard. Junmyeon felt his mind scream that he did that and he felt a bit proud of himself. Keeping his grip on Yixing, much like earlier he made Yixing move and took him in the direction of his bedroom.

Bed in sight, Junmyeon made to remove his clothes as fast as humanly possible, however Yixing stopped him. Tears of frustration at Yixing and his ability to slow them down at the height of their passion prickled at Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Where’s your lube and such? I don’t see any anywhere.” Oh. Right, they did need lube and a condom. He murmured that he’d go get it and went into his bathroom whilst Yixing was left by his bed. He had to rummage through cabinets and check for expiry dates. It had been a long time since he touched himself. Even longer since someone else had.

Nothing could have prepared Junmyeon for the sight he got when he returned. Yixing had taken off all his clothes and neatly folded them except for his boxers. That’s not what got Junmyeon though. What got him is how Yixing was stretched out on his bed, lightly palming his dick through his boxers and trying to hold in his moans and groans. His body had a light sheen of sweat and his abs were already clenching.

“Starting without me?” Junmyeon croaked out. Yixing allowed his eyes to open and looked at him without ceasing his movements on his dick. Instead he looked at Junmyeon up and down and kept rubbing.

“Never. Just getting ready for a pretty man, you know? Why so far Myeonnie, come here I won’t bite unless you ask me to.” It took a lot of effort to get those words out but he stopped touching himself and reached out to Junmyeon. Palms sweaty, Junmyeon handed him the lube and the condom, both of which Yixing put on the side table. Holding Junmyeon’s hands, Yixing sat up.

“Enough of that, let me help you out of those clothes beautiful. I have been thinking about it all night.” Yixing unbuttoned Junmyeon’s shirt whilst Junmyeon shrugged off his blazer. Junmyeon took off his shirt whilst Yixing unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper tooth by tooth, keeping a watchful eye on Junmyeon’s crotch. His hand gave Junmyeon’s cock a few feather light touches before Yixing moved to lie down again.

Junmyeon stepped out of his trousers and joined Yixing on the bed where Yixing rolled over and got up on his arms so that his figured loomed over Junmyeon. Junmyeon pulled him down for another kiss and moaned into it, him and Yixing rutting against each other, relishing the sweaty slide of hot skin on skin. Yixing pulled away just to rasp that Junmyeon should pass him the lube and for them to remove the last barrier, the last article of clothing from their bodies. When Yixing asked who should take it, Junmyeon was quick to tell Yixing to finger him, he had thought about those hands for what felt like a lifetime but had only been a few days.

Yixing made Junmyeon watch him put lube on his fingers and rub them together to warm them up a little bit.  He pressed his index finger against Junmyeon’s rim, his finger nail catching on the pink flesh and Junmyeon felt his mouth fall open. A hiss died at the cold of the lube as Yixing pushed in his finger and instead became a moan as his back arched off the bed. Yixing pushed him back down and kept a steady glide of his finger. Junmyeon whimpered for more but Yixing ignored him shifting angles several times as he thrusted his finger in and out until finally—

Junmyeon’s body seized when Yixing’s finger brushed against his prostate. Yixing kept his finger there for a moment, stroking the bundle of nerves as Junmyeon progressively got louder before adding another finger, and then another at the same angle to make sure they stimulated Junmyeon’s prostate in that way that made him make such beautiful noises that were music to Yixing’s ears.

“Please. Please more, please fuck me.” Junmyeon cried out, Yixing liked it when he begged, he had to plead for every finger and now he had to plead for his dick. Yixing took his fingers out and moved over Junmyeon to get the condom. He stroked Junmyeon’s cheek with the small square foil.

“You want me?” Junmyeon nodded.

“Yeah? You’re sure? Want me to fill you up?” Junmyeon tried to hump against him nodding desperately. Yixing chuckled and opened one of his hands to drop the packet into before letting his hand stroke his dick.

“Then put it on me, you should help me too you know.” Yixing was going to be the death of him. He shakily sat up and held Yixing’s wrist to make him move his hand away. Ripping the foil open with his teeth, Junmyeon rolled the condom down Yixings’s dick and felt Yixing shudder. Yixing was good at being unaffected but he was an attentive lover and had neglected his own cock in favour of watching his fingers feel Junmyeon’s velvet walls flutter against them.

They lay back down and Yixing’s head was at his rim. Yixing glided in and felt little resistance before bottoming out. He waited for Junmyeon’s go ahead before moving. In, out, in, out. Junmyeon’s hips begun to meet his as he rotated his hips a little every time they pressed against each other.

Junmyeon could barely speak, lost in the pleasure, he tried to keep his eyes open because watching Yixing focused on him with his brows furrowed was a new level of hotness. He felt himself grow closer and closer to the edge and tapped Yixing’s shoulder trying to form worths other than garbled versions of his name to warn him. Yixing slowed to listen and when he understood, he gave Junmyeon a wolfish grin before speeding up, his prowess and stamina on full display. In between Junmyeon’s “ahs” and “so good xinghhhh” he let go and let his come spill between them. Feeling Junmyeon’s come splash against his stomach, Yixing growled and sped up, trying to finish too. His hips stuttered, and his condom filled up. Junmyeon wished that the condom was not there, he could tell that Yixing had come so, so much and wanted to feel it. With a lot of effort, Yixing pulled out and tied the condom before excusing himself to the bathroom to dispose of it. He returned with a wet towel to wipe Junmyeon’s come off of his stomach but Junmyeon would not let him leave to put it in the laundry basket and demanded cuddles. Yixing obliged lifting his duvet so that they could both crawl under it and spoon. Sweet kitten like kisses were exchanged as he stroked Junmyeon’s hair.

“Thank you for tonight Myeonnie.” Junmyeon burrowed into Yixing further. His heart was full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ALL wanted the push and pull tension to end..... But not totally ;) I hope you all found this a lil spicy. Thank you for reading and remember, I welcome comments and kudos!


	6. Coffee and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lotta fluff in this. Sorry it took so long this writer's block has been a nightmare. And trying to move from point A to B without rushing because my readers deserve the best. I love fluff haha and I tried to keep the suspense at the end. Did I do well? Comments and kudos please. As always, enjoy :D

Junmyeon woke up to the scent of roasted coffee beans. Yixing was no longer in their bed, which considering that Junmyeon had wrapped himself around Yixing like an octopus the night before, was kind of impressive. He felt a dull ache in his lower back from the night before and the memories flooded his mind. The fiery passion he had experienced was something he missed, the pleasure that came with his body and Yixing’s becoming one. He sat up properly with a groan and made eye contact with himself in the mirror. While Yixing had left no marks (Junmyeon would have to tell Yixing that he liked them and as long as it was below the collarbones it was fine), Junmyeon’s her was dishevelled and messy from Yixing running his lithe fingers through his hair as they pressed their lips together, and Junmyeon saw the lines from bedding that only appear after a good night’s sleep. He glanced at his alarm clock, it was 9 am. Thankful that for once the universe had worked with him and not against him, letting him spend a night with Yixing when he was free the next day, Junmyeon wrapped himself up in his silk robe and put on his bunny slippers before following the aroma of caffeine to his kitchen.

Yixing was not wearing his clothes from the night before and in front of him, there was a box of pastries and a bag of unfamiliar coffee beans so it was safe to say he had slipped out at some point. Sipping coffee with a buttered freshly baked croissant in front of him, Yixing was sat in front of his MacBook and a word document of some kind was opened. He looked soft and cute focused like that with his glasses perched on his nose and an oversized hoodie on. Junmyeon pattered to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Morning Xing, sleep well?” He murmured against his cheek. Yixing moved his hand slowly to give him a peck on his lips.

“Hey I feel really inspired. I didn’t like your coffee beans though, I have pretentious tastes, so I took the roast that I brought from Changsha. Try some! Got us food too, I figured that you would be hungry.” Yixing pushed the box towards Junmyeon after gesturing towards his coffee maker. Junmyeon took his lead and poured a cup before joining Yixing at his table. His stomach growled when he peered into the box to see what his options were in terms of food. Tartlets, donuts, savoury pies and more stuffed the box full. Yixing truly knew that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. Yixing gave him a little smirk as he moaned when he took a bite of the strawberry tartlet.

“Amazing right? Found this bakery near Chanyeol’s place and started having breakfast there every time I came to Seoul.” Junmyeon listened drinking his coffee. Oh wow. Oh wow. No wonder Yixing was out here travelling with coffee beans, between the bouquet of the coffee and its rich- almost spicy and deep flavour was delicious. Junmyeon had fell into a comfortable silence whilst he heard Yixing’s fingers pitter patter as they swept across his keyboard, occasionally lifting one hand to push his glasses up his nose. They had only known each other for a few days despite having friends in common however they matched really well. The fact that Yixing loved feeding Junmyeon and Junmyeon enjoyed quietly observing him made the morning pleasant. No rush, just luxuriating in the bliss of simply being together and keeping one another company. They would need to talk and define the relationship, absolutely. And Junmyeon would have to answer his group chat with Minseok and Kyungsoo. But for now? For now he could go with the motion of the ocean.

Eventually Junmyeon had to go take a shower, swatting at Yixing who offered to join him like he hadn’t already bathed that morning. Yixing’s chuckles followed Junmyeon to the bathroom as he shut the door and started his shower, pulling the lever somewhere in the middle because Yixing clearly wasn’t going anywhere so he could stand and think in the shower for as long as he wanted, he didn’t need the shower to be hotter than hell when he was lost in his own mind.

The relationship would not always be as easy as it was right now, away from the prying eyes of paparazzi and press, away from his colleagues and away from his judgemental parents. The general public would be surprised that he was not in a relationship with one of the many male actors that people shipped him with but rather, a man who preferred his anonymity, whose own fans favoured his anonymity. Junmyeon could handle that, of course he could. Would Yixing be overwhelmed with the attention that he might receive? Did the press consider award winning novelists normal people to be left alone, or would Yixing find that he cannot escape to South Korea when he gets a bout of writer’s block.

Despite the lukewarm temperature of his shower, the mirrors were getting foggy and the tiles were damp. Junmyeon continued to think. He was interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Junmyeon? Yeol and his husband are here. And two other guys I don’t know. Do I let them in?” They came to annoy him didn’t they? Kind of hilarious that Yixing knew Kyungsoo and Chanyeol but still wasn’t letting them in.

“Let them in Xingie.” Of course, the universe was generous but not enough to let Junmyeon keep Yixing all to himself. No prior warnings about Minseok and Sehun being nosy either. He was practically meeting the family already. Junmyeon could only hope that Yixing would not feel overwhelmed, especially with a few familiar faces in the mix. They better NOT embarrass Junmyeon either. Junmyeon rubbed a towel through his hair and scurried on over to his bedroom to throw something on. So much for thinking in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh, the friends moved fast, didn't even let my man Junmyeon think in the shower, the disrespect smh. Tell me what you guys think? Do you feel Yixing worries as much as Junmyeon does, or is he just an eccentric (hehe :D) writer? Remember to leave comments and kudos please! Also hopefully I'll finish the draft for the next chapter soon, because my readers deserve more updates!


	7. End Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this several times over the past few months and honestly this is by far my favourite version, what I hope, is that you leave this fic feeling warm and fuzzy. Maybe laugh a little. Definitely have a smile on your faces.

Junmyeon did not like this. Not at all. Nuh-uh. His friends and their significant others had made themselves comfortable in his living room and Yixing had offered them some of his coffee from Changsha which all four had accepted. Yixing had busied himself in the kitchen and all Junmyeon could selfishly think about was how glad that any leftover pastries from breakfast were not offered to these unwelcome guests, these gate crashers. They didn’t deserve to enjoy the sweetness of the strawberries or the smell of butter or even the flaky, divine crust and pastry itself.

“Are you planning on sitting there and silently giving us the evil eye whilst your boyfriend makes overpriced foreign coffee?” Kyungsoo asked drily, ignoring Yixing’s cry of “I heard that Soo!” from the kitchen. Junmyeon could not help it. After such an amazing night where he finally knew what Yixing’s lips tasted like as they joined again and again, the breakfast where Yixing simply indulged him as he worked, and what had started off as a pleasant hot shower, Junmyeon was more than a little put out by this plot twist in his fairy tale. His friends were bound to make fun of him, why did he ignore Kyungsoo and Minseok’s messages, maybe he could have convinced them to resist their nosiness and leave him and his man _the fuck alone._ Hell, maybe Junmyeon and Yixing could have had a round two or four and whilst their friends stayed _the fuck away_ they could have _fucked each other._

Junmyeon didn’t have to answer though, Yixing shuffled in with a tray that had a café tier filled to the brim with coffee, mugs, cinnamon, creamer and sugar. On his way to the coffee table, Yixing snuck a kiss on the crown of Junmyeon’s head and Chanyeol, being the annoying troll he is, cooed at them. Junmyeon couldn’t be too irritated though, he liked the little display of affection that came to Yixing so naturally.

It is when Yixing sat down next to Junmyeon, smoothly wrapping an arm around his waist with a mug of his coffee in hand, that his friends finally started grilling Yixing. There was a lot of filling in details for one another as opposed to Yixing answering them. Junmyeon relaxed a little bit, all four had probably just wanted to spend time with him to see how he was with Yixing. He allowed himself his own cup of coffee, never mind Kyungsoo’s “overpriced foreign coffee” comment, this cup of joe was amazing. He closed his eyes a bit and allowed his hand to find one of Yixing’s thick thighs as Yixing snarkily- albeit jokingly- asked them why they bothered asking how him and Junmyeon met or what they did during their dinner date if they were just going to tell each other what transpired without so much as allowing him to interject.

“Did we interrupt something?” Sehun teased, eyes trailing Junmyeon’s hand on Yixing’s thigh, tracing circles. Feeling all the attention suddenly on him, Junmyeon froze, and then moved to remove his hand but Yixing stopped him, putting his own hand over his and stroking his hand in turn.

“Why? Into voyeurism Mr Oh-Kim Sehun?” Sehun flailed from Yixing making a double barrelled name for him and his boyfriend. Minseok did not seem to mind though, merely giving the spluttering and blushing man a quick peck. Junmyeon felt vindicated, everyone made fun of him in the group, but Yixing was quick to come to his defense with deft and sometimes shocking comebacks. Yixing pretended to flutter his eyelashes innocently at Sehun and looked around the room as though he did not see what happened. As Sehun objected taking up his own mug indignantly, Yixing delivered the killing blow.

“I’m only asking because you looked at my thigh. It’s okay, everyone loves them!” Yixing exclaimed with a cheeky grin which Sehun missed, avoiding his eyes. Junmyeon turned his hand on Yixing’s thigh to put their palms against each other and intertwine their hands as he laughed with tears in his eyes. The banter continued and Junmyeon’s previous apprehension dissipated. Here he was with a budding romance, sharing this special moment with his friends. No, with his family.

It was easy to lose track of time, especially when Yixing was already acquainted with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, it was easy for him and his personality to fit into the group. Sehun still smarting from Yixing teasing him enjoyed an easy banter, getting along with Yixing far faster than he ever had with anyone but Minseok.

The growl of Yixing’s stomach as he argued about marvel movies with Chanyeol interrupted the fast-paced flow of conversation as everyone bust out laughing at Yixing’s sheepish expression, droopy eyes shining with a sparkle that Junmyeon couldn’t do justice describing.

Nobody wanted to stop spending time together, so ordering in it was. Junmyeon normally went to pick up the food because of the whole World Renowned Actor thing however this time because Yixing was there to answer the door when it arrive, they could order some greasy pizza without leaving the comfort of his home.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but look at Yixing fondly. The latter was munching on a slice of pizza with a piece of pepperoni sliding off of it and Junmyeon noted that when Yixing chewed, his nose, twitched a little like a baby bunny and it was adorable. Yixing would whinge if he knew that the centre of Junmyeon’s thoughts were about him being cute and not hot or sexy but what he didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. Junmyeon’s expression, a little silly looking, was not missed by his friends, but they continued on with conversation like they hadn’t noticed.

If Junmyeon had been more forthcoming before he met Yixing, he would have known that in just a few days, there was a brightness to him because he wasn’t lonely. Yixing, though new to him had been a complementary presence that his friends had noticed. The softness and gentle contentment oozed out of Junmyeon, it was a bright spotlight that couldn’t be missed. Junmyeon didn’t need Yixing but he had him and he was happy to.

Sehun liked how much more at ease Junmyeon was with him. Meeting Junmyeon the first time had been nerve wracking because he was unfamiliar, and Junmyeon had been suspicious of him. Minseok just liked helping Junmyeon on a date, Junmyeon never spoke to him and Kyungsoo about that kind of thing once he was the only single one in their little actor squad. As for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol? They just wished that they had thought of introducing them because no one would be in Junmyeon’s bachelor pad- soon to be a love nest by the look of things- if not for the chance encounter that changed everything.

Yixing just prayed that his hand wouldn’t get sweaty. Junmyeon was an angel, perfect at every angle and he was lucky to be in his presence. Every time he glanced at Junmyeon his heart raced and he swore he heard birds singing. Being a writer made him learn to describe the good, the bad and the ugly and could sometimes bring out the cynic in him. He was a sap though, he loved a good romantic story and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, Junmyeon was his romance story even if it was still too early to tell. Not a tragic romance but a light and airy one that is a slow burn that ends in love. Ends with happiness. As the curtains closed on this chapter of his and Junmyeon’s story, the meet cute, the intrigue and the climax, he was ready to see where this goes.

“Yixing, if you don’t eat your slice cooling on that plate of yours, I will.” Junmyeon said obliviously. A budding romance indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. There is a lot of sentiments I could have explored and in earlier chapter versions that is what I did. But I realised that I wasn't happy or satisfied with them because my inspiration behind writing this fic was more about exploring feelings than anything else. Kudos and comments welcome. Thank you for taking this journey with me! I'm MaskedXinger on twitter lettuce (hehe get it, alright nvm) be friends :D

**Author's Note:**

> So Junmyeon decided to be Suho huh. What do you think he will do next? Talk to me on twitter dot com @MaskedXinger and please leave kudos, comments and constructive criticism :D


End file.
